


Trest

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious situation, Kinktober - Day 11, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Consent, Obi-Wan is 15 to 16, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Spanking, no sexual realtionship between them only qui-gon's weird teaching methods
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Mise mistra Qui-Gona jdou často úplně jiným směrem, než se původně plánovalo. Tentokrát šel plán k šípku kvůli Obi-Wanovi a jeho netrpělivosti. Nezbývá tedy, než ho trpělivosti naučit.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: prostitution – spanking – licking – sex toy
> 
> :chosen prompts jsou spanking & sex toy  
> :jako ti dva nejsou ve vztahu a něco takového, co se děje v povídce, se děje prvně, takže to není teacher-student relationship, takže jsem tenhle tag vynechala, i když technicky jsou učitel/mistr a žák/padawan  
> :hej, lidi. Dildo česky je dildo, nebo na to vedeme nějaký náš výraz? Robertek je vibrátor, ale bez funkcí je to co?

Bývá to velice často, že se mise jedi mistra Jinna vydají úplně jiným směrem, než se plánovalo. Většinou to znamená, že mise bude pokračovat s mnoha odbočkami, anebo mnohem složitěji, než se všechno vyřeší. Často za to může právě mistr Jinn a jeho silné spojení s Živoucí Silou, které ho mnohdy rozptyluje.

Tentokrát šla mise od desíti k pěti kvůli jeho padawanovi a jeho netrpělivosti. Naštěstí nebylo vše ztraceno, ale i tak Obi-Wan věděl, že ho za to čeká nejen přednáška a meditace, ale i trest.

\- - o - -

Cesta z měsíce, kde jejich mise probíhala, na Coruscant trvá pět dní v hyperprostoru. Jeho mistr se rozhodl, že trest začne okamžitě, co jejich loď do hyperprostoru skočila. Obi-Wan se rozhodně netěšil.

Tresty mistra Qui-Gona jsou obvykle – kreativní. Jednou ho nechal běžet kolečka kolem Chrámu. Jedi chrám na Coruscantu zabírá několik městských bloků a ani z jedné strany není se zbytkem města propojen na stejném levelu. Už jenom najít cestu kolem Chrámu v rámci ne více než pět levelů města trvalo Obi-Wanovi půl dne.

Tentokráte cestují na lodi pro vícečlennou posádku, i když jsou na ní jen oni dva, takže je zde více prostoru, než na co jsou zvyklí, ovšem na běhání ho tu ani tak moc není, takže toho trestu bude Obi-Wan ušetřen. I když… Možná by radši to běhání, než kdo ví jaký neznámý trest.

Mistr Qui-Gon už na něj čeká, usazený na židli, ruce schované v rukávech. Na stole vedle něj leží kelímek bacta-krému a ne moc velký podlouhlý oválný předmět.

„Mistře,“ pozdraví ho Obi-Wan, doufajíc, že nic nedává najevo jeho nervozitu a obavy.

„Nemyslím si, že by ti klasické tresty zahrnující extra studium a meditace v tomto případě nějak pomohly, proto jsem se rozhodl použít jinou metodu, jak tě naučit trpělivost a sebeovládání,“ začne Qui-Gon, zatímco rukou pokyne Obi-Wanovi, aby přešel blíž.

„A jakou?“

„Dostaneš na holou.“

„Co?!“ Fyzické tresty, nepočítaje hodiny navíc v tělocvičnách a sálech, jedi neprovozují, ani neschvalují, i když si je Obi-Wan vědom, že se ve společnosti užívají a mnohdy i zneužívají.

„Ale to- Jedi nikdy-“ není schopný artikulovat odpověď.

„Klasické metody ti moc nepomáhají, proto jsem se rozhodl použít alternativu,“ povídá Qui-Gon s klidem.

„A jak mi _to_ má pomoci s trpělivostí?!“ hádá se Obi-Wan.

„Nijak, to je jen trest. Lekce v trpělivosti bude potom,“ informuje ho Qui-Gon, než začne s instrukcemi. „Svlékni se od pasu dolů a přes kolena.“

„Co? To ne- Mistře!“ brání se rudý a zhrozený Obi-Wan.

„Buď mě poslechneš, nebo ti pomůžu, a pak bude trest mnohem horší,“ varuje ho Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan nechce poslechnout, ale co mu zbývá? Qui-Gon je jeho mistr, jediný, co byl ochotný ho vzít za padawana. A po Melida-Daan mu Obi-Wan odpřisáhl, že bude poslouchat na slovo.

Více než nejistě Obi-Wan svleče svůj plášť a přehodí ho přes volnou židli, načež zuje boty a postaví je vedle. Opasek a meč rychle následují, ale pak se Obi-Wan zarazí, prsty sevřené na okraji legín.

„Padawane,“ popožene ho Qui-Gon varovným tónem.

Obi-Wan znovu zrudne, než se k mistrovi otočí zády a co nejrychleji zvládne, aniž by spadnul, svleče legíny i spodní prádlo, než je halabala hodí na židli. Jeho halena a tabard jsou dost dlouhé, aby nic z jeho intimních partií nebylo vidět, ale stejně instinktivně drží ruce před rozkrokem, aby ho skryl, zatímco v ponožkách nervózně přešlapuje na místě.

„Přes kolena,“ vyzve ho Qui-Gon znovu. Sedí s nohama od sebe, kolena v pravém úhlu, chodidla pevně na zemi. Plně oblečený a s naprosto klidným výrazem, jako by byl na čaji s mistrem Windu a ne sedící před svým polonahým studentem, kterému chce dát na holou.

Pomalu se Obi-Wan odšourá vedle mistra, ovšem to je vše, co udělá, neschopný, nebo možná neochotný poslechnout.

Nakonec mu pomůže mistr Qui-Gon. S pomocí rukou i Síly donutí kluka si lehnout přes jeho klín. Jedno Qui-Gonovo stehno je pod Obi-Wanovou hrudí, skoro u podpaží, druhé pod jeho kyčlemi. Obi-Wanovi ruce visí podél jeho hlavy dolů, prsty je schopný se opřít o kovovou zem. Jeho boky jsou příliš vysoko, aby se mohl opřít koleny o zem, ale příliš nízko, aby se mohl zapřít chodidly. Obi-Wan se snaží držet nohy i půlky u sebe, zhrozený tím, co ho čeká, ale jeho mistr si ho snadno přearanžuje, takže má stehna kousek od sebe.

Obi-Wan byl rudý už předtím, ale to není nic proti tomu, jak zčervenal teď, když mu došlo, že mistr uvidí nejen jeho holý zadek, ale v mezeře uvidí i jeho – jeho – to! A vzhledem k tomu, kde je pod ním mistrova noha- Co když si mistr všimne, že si Obi-Wan otírá svůj – že se otírá o jeho stehno?!

Obi-Wan je tak zděšený tím, v jaké poloze leží, že si ani nevšimnul, že mu mistr vyhrnul halenu nahoru. Ovšem první rány si rozhodně všiml.

„Au!“ vyjekne překvapeně a lehce sebou trhne vpřed. Není to tak, že by to bolelo, ne doopravdy. Obi-Wan byl otrok v dolech a byl ve válce, ví, co je to bolest, a tohle bylo víc štípnutí než bolest. Ovšem překvapilo ho to.

A mistrovo nespokojené mlasknutí taky.

„Budeš počítat, Obi-Wane. Po každé ráně nahlas řekneš, kolikátá je. Rozumíš?“

„Ano, mistře,“ odkýve mu to Obi-Wan.

„Dobře,“ řekne Qui-Gon, než dlaní plácne do druhé půlky.

„Dva,“ ohlásí Ob-Wan.

„Ne, můj padawane. Začneš počítat od začátku. To znamená, že příští rána bude rána číslo jedna. A pokud se spleteš, začneme znovu od začátku. Rozumíš?“

„Ano, mistře.“

Znovu ho Qui-Gon plácne rukou, tentokrát lehce nad první ránu, a znovu sebou Obi-Wan škubne.

„Jedna,“ řekne poslušně.

Tentokrát Qui-Gon nic neříká, ale v Síle Obi-Wan pozná, že je spokojený s jeho poslušností.

„Dva,“ počítá Obi-Wan druhou ránu na druhou půlku.

U páté rány se musí oběma rukama chytit nohou židle, aby se nějak uzemnil.

Qui-Gon střídá, kterou půlku jeho zadku uhodí, ale to je jediná pravidelnost na tomto trestu. Rytmus, místo úderu nebo síla úderu se střídají. Horní část, prostředek, vrch stehen, prakticky mezi půlkami. Lehké plácnutí, které jen trochu štípne, rána, po které mu na zadku musel zůstat otisk ruky.

Už u čísla deset Obi-Wan cítí, jak mu hoří zadek, jak rudý musí být. Ale nebrání se, jen se pevně drží židle a občas sebou trhne. Ani si nevšiml, kdy začal slzet, nebo kdy se mu pro samé tření začal stavět. Ale Qui-Gon si všiml.

Někdy u dvaceti začaly čísla doprovázet i potlačované vzlyky, ale Qui-Gon si dál s klidem pokračoval. Střídal místa i sílu úderů, dokud nedosáhl třiceti.

„Hotovo, Obi-Wane,“ řekne svému brečícímu učni. „Zvládl jsi to skvěle. Ani jednou jsi nezapomněl počítat, ani ses nespletl. Jsem na tebe hrdý,“ povídá, jednu ruku položenou na horké rudé kůži Obi-Wanova zadku, prsty druhé se lehce probírá vlasy na jeho temeni.

„Mi- mistře,“ začne Obi-Wan nejistě, ale Qui-Gon ho nenechá mluvit.

„Ššš, lež, nehýbej se. Mám tu bacta-krém, nech mě, ať ti pomůžu.“

Slovně Obi-Wan nereaguje, jen se trochu uvolní. Dokonce i pustí nohy židle.

Qui-Gon se natáhne pro kelímek na stole, beze spěchu ho otevře a položí na Obi-Wanova záda. Štědře nabere do dlaně gelu a s péčí ho začne roztírat po Obi-Wanově zadku.

Kluk jen dlouze úlevně vydechne a plně se uvolní. Leží přes Qui-Gonův klín skoro bezvládně. Ani nezareaguje, když Qui-Gon začne roztírat gel nejenom po jeho půlkách, ale i mezi nimi. Vlastně mu dojde, že se děje, co nemá, až když má Qui-Gon půl prstu v něm.

„Mistře!“ začne Obi-Wan vyplašeně.

„Klid, uvolni se, padawane,“ poví mu Qui-Gon mírným tónem. Stejným tónem, jakým mluví celou dobu.

„Ale mistře-!“

„Teď ne, Obi-Wane. Teď lež a uvolni se.“

Obi-Wan se snaží ležet a nehýbat, ale stejně se neubrání drobným pohybům, jak se snaží uniknout Qui-Gonovu prstu. V tom mu mistr nebrání, Obi-Wan mu tím jen hraje do ruky. Všechna jeho snaha uhnout jen znamená, že se víc otírá o jeho stehno, což znamená víc stimulace a větší uvolnění svalstva kolem jeho prstu.

Trvá to jen velice krátkou dobu, než Obi-Wan začne lapat po dechu, a než má Qui-Gon dva prsty uvnitř, a pak už je to snadné. Volné předloktí Qui-Gon zapře o Obi-Wanova záda, aby se kluk nemohl moc hýbat. Prsty druhé najde jeho prostatu. Obi-Wan doslova vykřikne, když po ní Qui-Gon poprvé přejede prsty. S Obi-Wanem znehybněným začne Qui-Gon masírovat onen chumel nervů- jeho padawan se pod ním svíjí, sténá, křičí, lapá po dechu, zatímco on neustále stimuluje jeho prostatu.

Zabere to jen pár minut, než Obi-Wan vyvrcholí a zůstane bezvládně viset na Qui-Gonově klíně.

Jeho mistr vytáhne prsty a znovu si do dlaně nabere bacta-krém, než do čisté ruky přivolá dildo ze stolu. Během pár okamžiků je hračka natřená gelem a zasunuta do jeho studenta.

\- - o - -

Když Obi-Wan přijde k sobě, sedí svému mistrovi na klíně, zatímco ten si něco čte na datapadu. Na moment je zmatený, proč sedí, kde sedí, ale pak si vzpomene. Úplně rudý a zděšený zaboří obličej do dlaní, s nadějí, že zmizí. Jeho mistr mu dal na holou. A pak udělal něco s jeho zadkem a on se udělal. Na mistrovu nohu! Sílo proč?!

„Uklidni se, Obi-Wane,“ řekne mu mistr chlácholivě. „Byla to jen přirozená reakce tvého těla na dané stimuly. Je to naprosto normální..“

Obi-Wan cítí pravdu v mistrových slovech, ale to ho moc neuklidňuje.

„Myslím, že je na čase, aby ses oblékl, co bys řekl?“

Obi-Wan vyskočí z Qui-Gonova klína, jako by se spálil.

A vzápětí skoro skončí na zemi, protože má něco uvnitř zadku! Má něco v zadku a to zatlačilo na ten bod, kterého se předtím dotýkal jeho mistr, a Obi-Wanovi se podlomily nohy, když to ucítil, a- No, nebýt Qui-Gona a jeho rychlé reakce, Obi-Wan by skončil na zemi.

„Mistře?“ lapá nechápavý Obi-Wan po dechu.

„Dostat na holou byl trest,“ povídá Qui-Gon, zatímco pomáhá Obi-Wanovi stát na vlastních nohách. „Tohle je lekce v trpělivosti a sebeovládání.“

„Lekce?“

„Ano. Ta věc v tobě je dildo. Jak sis určitě všiml, způsobuje to sexuální vzrušení různé intenzity. Tvojí lekcí je toto vzrušení ignorovat. Máme pět dní do návratu, to znamená pět dní lekce. Máš dovoleno vyvrcholit pouze jednou denně. Nesmíš dildo vytáhnout, ani jim nijak manipulovat. Pokaždé, když selžeš, znamená to jeden den lekce navíc. Po dobu cesty budeš pokračovat v běžném programu, tedy v učebních modulech, meditacích, katách. Rozumíš?“

„Ale – mistře,“ hlesne Obi-Wan nechápavě. Nikdy o žádném takovém trestu ani neslyšel.

„Rozumíš, Obi-Wane?“

„Ano, mistře,“ souhlasí Obi-Wan s dlouhým výdechem. Co mu taky zbývá jiného. Navíc by trest – tedy lekce, mohla být mnohem horší. Pět dní takhle nějak zvládne, ne?


End file.
